Various types of presses have previously been employed to produce metal container ends, such as those of the easy-open type having both push-in and tear-away opening tabs. However, such prior art machines have tended to have certain drawbacks: e.g., undue complexity, excessive space requirements, inefficiency, insufficient accuracy, speed, smoothness of operation and contamination control, and excessive power consumption.
Attempts have been made to improve upon the above-noted deficiencies; note, for example, the press described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,665. However, so far as is known, no presently-available press affords the advantages of that of the instant invention, nor lends itself to the production of container ends by the highly facile and economic method herein set forth.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel press which is compact, and of relatively simple design, and which is economical, durable and convenient to use.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a novel press which is efficient and is capable of smooth, high-speed operation.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel press which minimizes contamination of the articles produced.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a novel press having the foregoing features and advantages, which is especially adapted for the production of metal container ends, and particularly easy-open ends having both push-in and tear-away opening tabs.
A more specific object of the invention is to provide a novel can end feeding mechanism for a press of the foregoing description.
Yet another object is to provide a novel and facile method for the production of an article comprised of assembled workpieces on a press of the foregoing description.